Si Kyle fuera una chica
by VicPin
Summary: Kyle está enfermo y no fue ese día a la escuela. Aprovechando su ausencia, el Team Stan y el Team Craig empiezan a imaginarse cómo sería Kyle si él fuera una chica... Y este es el resultado. Dedicado a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.


**_Buen domingo, gente!_**

**_Aquí les aterrizo con un intento de comedia (más bien, porquería de comedia) sobre cómo el Team Stan y el Team Craig concebirían a Kyle si éste fuera una chica, teniendo como resultado una serie de situaciones un tanto lime o lemonosas o como sean._**

**_Así mismo, me gustaría dedicar este fic a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. ^_^. ¡Un abrazo!_**

**_P.D: No escribí bien la parte de Tweek; les pido mil disculpas... Además de que los presentes personajes pertenecen a Trey y a Matt. XD._**

* * *

Dedicado a:** Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.**

* * *

**Si Kyle fue una chica…**

****Era un martes cualquiera en la preparatoria de South Park.

Era la hora del descanso y todos los estudiantes se fueron al comedor a consumir el almuerzo del día; en una mesa se sentaron 7 chicos, todos de 17 años. No obstante, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y un tanto pensativos cuando Kenny McCormick, el chico más pobre del nutrido grupo, lanza una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar:

- Si Kyle fuera una chica, ¿qué harían ustedes?

Nadie respondió.

- ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! – instaba el rubio del parka naranja – Kyle no vino hoy. Está en su casa reposando luego de una gripe que cogió antier. Dudo mucho que sepa que lo habíamos imaginado como una chica.

- Es una pregunta estúpida, McCormick – protestó Craig -. Además, el culón que está enfrente de mí podría ir con el chisme…

- ¡Ni madres! – espetó Cartman mientras comía su Cheesy Poofs – Yo no iré con el chisme a nadie, ni siquiera a ese cabrón judío… Aunque la pregunta de Kenny no se oye tan mala después de todo.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamaba Stan al llevarse una mano a su nariz.

- ¿Qué sucede, Stan? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estamos hablando de Kahl?

- No, gordo pendejo. No quiero meterme en problemas, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta quién es su pareja.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene? – inquirió Kenny con cinismo – Te apuesto mi inmortalidad a que el cabrón también ya se lo habrá imaginado.

- Uhmmm… Kenny, Trent es bisexual. A él le vale madre si su pareja es hombre o mujer.

- Lo sé, pero creo que se habrá imaginado alguna vez que el culo de Kyle sea en realidad una jugosa vagina.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!

- Pero con imaginación… ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! ¡Sólo imagínenselo! Imagínense qué haría Kyle por ustedes. Clyde, si Kyle fuera una chica, ¿qué harías? ¿Saldrías con él?

- Oh, Dios…

- Bueno – respondió Clyde-… Si Kyle fuera una chica…

_**&%&&%&%&%&**  
_

_Clyde llegó a su casa luego de trabajar duro._

_Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el familiar olor a tacos de cochinita pibil que solamente una persona le prepararía._

_- Kylie, lindura, ya lle-_

_- Hola, Clyde – le saludó la chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes profundos, quien le dirigía una mirada sensual y... exhibiendo su cuerpo desnudo, con solo el delantal puesto -. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?_

_- B-bien… _

_**¡Ay, mamita! ¡Estás que quiera follarte!,**__ pensaba Clyde al notar que empezaba a crecer un bulto en su entrepierna._

_Kylie se acercó a Clyde y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego le susurró en el oído:_

_- ¿Quieres cenar tacos ó… quieres cenarme a mí?_

_La pelirroja rozó su mano en el duro paquete de Clyde, quien, sin resistirse más, la tomó por la espalda, tiró los platos y la encaramó encima de la mesa, no sin antes quitarle el delantal._

_- Oh, Clyde – decía la joven con una sonrisa mientras el castaño la besaba frenética a la vez que se desabrochaba el cinturón…_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- Oh… Nena… - susurraba Clyde, quien sufría una hemorragia nasal.

Los demás lo observaron riéndose, mientras que Stan, indignado, exclamó:

- ¡Clyde!

- ¿Qué? – respondió el aludido con una mirada un tanto lujuriosa.

- ¡Estás sangrando por la nariz!

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Eres un pervertido, cabrón!

- ¡No soy un pervertido! Simplemente he pensado en la posibilidad de que si Kyle fuera una chica, la invitaba a salir…

- ¡Tu sangrado dice otra cosa! Esa es la reacción que tienes cuando te imaginas una folla con alguna chica.

- También pensé en eso – respondió Clyde muy descarado mientras le guiñaba el ojo -… No se imaginan lo buena que podría estar…

- ¡Dios!

- ¡Hey, Stan! – exclamó Kenny al borde de la risa - ¡Tranquilo! Trent no está aquí cerca.

- Sí, hippie – añadió Cartman -. Ese cabrón no anda cerca de aquí, así que tranquilo…

- ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo que Boyett estudia en esta misma escuela y que podría estar detrás de uno de nosotros en este momento?

- Puede que Stan tenga razón, chicos – argumentó Craig -. No es prudente hablar de Kyle en esa forma con Trent en el mismo plantel… Aunque, por otro lado, no está de más contemplar la idea de ver a Kyle como una chica, o imaginársela…

- ¡Craig! – exclamó Stan.

- Relájate, viejo – añadió Token -. Trent no lo sabrá si nadie se lo comenta.

Stan suspiró muy resignado.

Cartman, sonriente, comentó:

- Si Kahl fuera una chica… ¿Qué cosas no podría hacerle?

- ¿Hacerla sufrir por ser judía está de casualidad en tu lista, cabrón? – inquirió Stan con sarcasmo.

Cartman lo miró con odio y, rodando los ojos, se pudo a imaginar…

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_- ¡Ah! – gemía Kylie al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba._

_- ¿Te gusta esto, judía? – inquiría el comandante Cartman mientras sostenía fuertemente las caderas de la joven judía mientras que ésta movía violentamente las caderas._

_- ¡S-sí!_

_- ¿De veras te gusta, puta?_

_- ¡SI, HERR CARTMAN!_

_- ¿Quieres más?_

_- ¡SI!_

_- Pues sigue moviendo tus caderas, judía. No pares hasta tenerme bien satisfecho, perra. Sigue gritando mi nombre… Y te llenaré de leche por entero…_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- Oh, sí… - susurraba Cartman con una mirada de depravado.

- Eso es enfermo – apuntó Tucker -… Proviniendo de un neonazi con tensión sexual acumulada.

- ¡¿Qué coño dijiste, maricón?

- ¿Qué? Sólo dije lo que veo en ti – y dicho esto, le mostró el dedo del medio.

- ¡Vete al carajo, Tucker!

Los demás se echaron a reír; no obstante, Token pidió la palabra para comentarles lo siguiente:

- Si Kyle fuera una chica… Mmmm… Creo que estaría en mi harén de chicas en una enorme mansión…

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_La mansión del rapero Token Black tenía un grandioso tamaño de 34 hectáreas._

_Dentro del hogar del rapero, un grupo de mujeres le ayudan a ponerse la ropa y el sombrero; una de ellas, una chica de larga cabellera roja, ojos verdes, de complexión delgada y ataviada de una tanga y una blusa transparente sin abrochar, le bailaba al ritmo de la canción "Candy Shop" de 50 Cent._

_Su baile era hipnotizante; la chica movía sus caderas sensualmente y su mirada parecía invitar a Token a que la tocara y la hiciera suya. Cuando se acercaba a él, sus labios rosas casi rozaban con los suyos, pero sin embargo se alejaba, haciendo que Token anhelara probarlos…_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- Mmmm… Sexy – decía Token con un poco de baba cayendo de -. Tan sexy como Olivia en ese video de 50 Cent.

- Santo Dios… – murmuraba Stan mientras rodaba los ojos.

Kenny se echó a reír y, volviéndose hacia Tweek, le preguntó:

- ¿Y tú, Tweek? ¿Qué harías si Kyle fuera una despampanante chica con un cuerpo de 10?

- ¡Agh! N-no lo sé… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Ngh! ¡Oh, Dios!

Cartman, Craig, Kenny, Token y Clyde se echaron a reír.

- A juzgar por su reacción, creo que lo único que se le ocurriría a Tweek es a Kyle sirviéndole café cada cinco minutos, ¡je! – comentó Clyde en medio de su risa.

- ¡Ngh-a! ¡De hecho eso es lo que me imaginé! ¡D-demasiada presión!

Los chicos continuaron riéndose mientras que Stan calmaba a Tweek trayéndole un café de la máquina de la cafetería.

- ¡G-gracias, Stan! – exclamaba Tweek al tomar el café de la mano del pelinegro.

- No hay de qué…

- ¿Y tú qué harías si Kyle fuera una chica, Craig? – inquirió Kenny.

- Uhmmm… No mucho. Salir con ella… Supongo… Salir con ella y…

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_Kylie y Craig veían la competencia de motorcross en el Estadio de Denver._

_Rodeándola con sus brazos, Craig le robaba cualquier beso tierno a su chica cada vez que podía; la joven pelirroja protestaba poco, ya que le gustaba que Craig le robara uno o dos besos cada vez que podía._

_Al terminar la función, la pareja de novios se dirigieron al automóvil y se marcharon de Denver directo al mirador. Una vez ahí, Craig apagó las luces y el motor, se volvió hacia su chica y, con una sonrisa, la besó y empezó a desabrochar poco a poco su blusa mientras que ella dirigía sus manos hacia su pantalón…_

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

- Mmmm… Genial – susurraba el pelinegro con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Ugh! – bufó Stan con un meneo en la cabeza.

Kenny, sonriente, tomó la palabra y comentó:

- Suponiendo que Stan no concebirá a su mejor amigo como una chica por un momento, les contaré mi fantasía súper sexy con él… O ella…

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_Kenny abrió la puerta de su casa para ver quien tocaba la puerta de su casa con insistencia._

_Se quedó sorprendido al ver a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes penetrantes y rostro fino con un vestido escotado color rojo que mostraba la forma de sus pechos en toda su plenitud._

_- ¡Kylie! – exclamó Kenny - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios carnosos, la pelirroja respondió:_

_- Terminé con Trent… Para estar contigo._

_Acto seguido, la joven atrapó los labios de un sorprendido Kenny, empujándolo hacia dentro de la casa con la puerta cerrándose detrás de sí._

_Luego, ambos cayeron encima del sofá, devorándose mutuamente sus labios con el anhelo de saborearse el uno al otro; deteniéndose por un momento, la pelirroja se incorporó y se desabrochó el vestido para quitárselo, demostrando que no llevaba nada debajo del atuendo._

_Kenny sonrió al ver a la joven desnuda y, extendiendo su mano, le dijo:_

_- Ven con papá, querida…_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- Oh, sí – susurraba Kenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -… ¡Qué glorioso sexo tendríamos él y yo si fuera una chica!

- Pervertido – gruñó Stan, quien estando de pie, se dispuso a marcharse.

- Ya en serio, Stan, ¿cuál es tu problema? – inquirió Kenny – ¿Por qué te afecta que hablemos de Kyle? Él no es tu novio.

- Pero es el novio de alguien más. Un ex convicto para ser exacto.

- No seas marica, Stan – interrumpió Cartman -. Boyett no está por aquí; de hecho, ni siquiera lo he visto en clases. De seguro le está curando a Kahl su resfriado con una buena folla por el culo aprovechando la ausencia de su querida suegra.

- Cartman tiene razón, brother – intervino Craig -. No se le ha visto a Trent por ningún lado el día de hoy, así que ten calma…

- ¡¿Tener calma? ¡Ustedes no saben con quién se están metiendo! ¡Estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo y pareja del tipo más peligroso de todo Colorado! ¡Nos pateará el culo si alguien va con el chisme sobre esta absurda plática…! Como ahora…

Los demás lo miraron extrañados mientras que Stan agitó la mano y saludó:

- Hola, Trent.

Todos se quedaron helados de miedo enseguida.

Kenny volvió su rostro hacia atrás… Y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba un joven rubio de la misma edad que ellos, de musculatura marcada, ambos brazos tatuados, ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta amarilla, y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Asustado, Kenny dijo muy nervioso:

- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, T-Trent. ¿C-cómo h-has es-estado, viejo? Te ves bien. ¿Haces ejercicio? ¿C-cómo se encuentra K-Kyle?

El aludido, con la mano apretando la lata de Coca Cola vacía, le respondió con furia:

- ¿Sexo glorioso contigo? ¿La puta de un nazi? ¿La mujerzuela de un rapero? ¿La cocinera fogosa de un amante de los putos tacos de mierda? ¿Servirle el café a un cafeínomaníaco? ¿Tener sexo después de una función de motorcross? ¿Qué más sigue, McCormick? ¿Uhmmm?

Todos tragaron en seco.

Ahora comprendieron porqué Stan actuaba de esa manera: Porque Trent había estado detrás de ellos todo ese tiempo, escuchando cada barrabasada que decían sobre el delicado pelirrojo que tanto amaba con toda su alma.

Boyett tomó a Kenny del cuello de su camiseta y le dijo:

- Respondiendo a tu comentario sobre si me imaginé o no a Kyle como una chica… Sí, a veces lo he pensado, ¿y te digo algo? Me vale madre si es chico o chica. Simplemente es Kyle…

- N-no fue nuestra intención ofenderte, T-Trent – intentaba hablar con calma Token -. En serio, sólo fue una tontería de nuestra parte. No es que pensáramos que fuera la puta de alguno de nosotros o algo así, simplemente… Fue una tontería.

- Cierto – argumentaron todos.

- Eso vi, bola de maricas de mierda – dijo el musculoso rubio -. Díganme, ¿qué dirían ustedes si yo les dijera que me he imaginado una buena folla con cada una de sus madres, tratándolas como a las putas baratas de las calles? ¿Creen que sería gracioso imaginarme eso, bola de calenturientos desvergonzados?

Nadie respondió.

Trent, sonriente, soltó a Kenny y añadió:

- Como dije antes, me vale madre si es chico o chica. Es Kyle, simplemente Kyle en toda su esencia. Una esencia que me fascina y me encanta, no lo puedo negar. Buen día, caballeros. Nos vemos, Stan.

- Adiós, Trent – respondió el pelinegro -. ¡Nos vemos a la hora de la salida! ¡Tengo las tareas de Biología e Historia!

- ¡Sí! – respondía Trent mientras se alejaba.

Los demás miraron a Stan en silencio y un tanto contrariados por la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban.

Kenny, pasándole el susto, le preguntó a Stan indignado:

- ¡Cabrón! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Trent estaba detrás de nosotros?

- Intenté decírselos – respondió Stan con una sonrisa -, pero ustedes insistían en sus tonterías.

- ¡Al menos nos pudiste haber dado señas! – espetó Cartman muy molesto - ¡Casi me muero de un paro cardiaco por culpa de ese cabrón!

- Fue una suerte que no nos rajara el culo aquí mismo – comentó Craig.

- Uhmmm… De hecho, chicos – comentó Stan -… Me mandó un mensaje no hace unos minutos antes de que él interviniera… Diciéndome que les comunicara que a ti, a Cartman, a Kenny, a Token y a Clyde están en su lista de gente a quién romperle la madre… Siendo, citándole, Cartman el primero a quién madrear por ser un neonazi de mierda.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron todos.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Fue una porquería, lo sé T.T.**_

_**Un abrazo!**_


End file.
